oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm of Drakan
Vanescula Draken and Vanstrom Klause report back to Lord Drakan regarding the events of Taste of Hope. Angered by the outcome, Lord Drakan chooses to dispose of you himself, luring you into a trap which will eventually pit you against the strongest members of the vampyres. Summary and Requirements Quest Difficulty: Grandmaster Length: Very, Very Long Requirements: * 76 Slayer * 70 Agility * 70 Smithing * 72 Mining * 78 Magic * 78 Woodcutting Quest Requirements: * Taste of Hope * The Great Brain Robbery * Haunted Mine Monsters to defeat: * Lord Drakan (Level 438) and Vanescula Drakan (Level 402) - Boss Fight * Vanstrom Klause (Level 300) * Harmony Reaper (Level 349) * Vampyre Servent (Multiple) - (Level 128) * Haunted Scythe - (Level 125) Reward: 5 Quest Points and the Scythe of Ivandis. You may also refight a superior version of the Double Drakan boss fight in the Theatre of Blood for a chance of exclusive rewards including a Scythe of Vitur attachment. You may now loot the chests within Meiyerditch (requiring level 96 Thieving). Lord Drakan and Vanescula Drakan Boss Fight Now you have acquired the Scythe of Ivandis, the most fearer weapon in Morytania, you are able to return to Meiyerditch and challenge Lord Drakan and Vanescula Drakan for peace within Mort Myre. This is an incredibly difficult boss fight if you are un-aware of the main strategies players recommend. To begin with, you will need stamina potions to run backwards and forwards inside of the arena, focusing on Vanescula Drakan who will have ascended above. The idea is to out-run Lord Drakan who uses melee based attacks and prayer flick between magic and ranged attacks whilst using ranged against Vanescula. When Vanescula is at heart health, she will move towards the blood pool in order to recover lifepoints. To stop her from doing this, you will need to strike her with the Scythe of Ivandis. It is recommended that you turn on Protect from Melee and Piety as you will only get one chance and you will have to deal damage. Failure will cause her to restore 25% of her lifepoints and ascend back up. After successfully striking Vanescula with the scythe, she will be unable to recover her lifepoints. She will be angered by this and strike with melee and ranged. It's advised to pray from melee and tank her ranged attacks as Lord Drakan will also be attacking you still. Like the grotesque guardians, killing Vanescula will cause her to merge with Lord Drakan. A vigorated Lord Drakan will now fight you at full lifepoints. This version will use special attacks which can end the fight so you will need to stay wary and make sure you're using your Scythe. Eventually, Lord Drakan will reach 25% lifepoints and will make one last jump towards the pool of blood. You must stop him from doing this by activating the special attack on the Scythe, rendering him of his power completely. You may now finish him off. Scythe of Ivandis Most of the quest will feature obtaining the pieces of the Scythe of Ivandis. The parts are located on Harmony Island, inside of the Haunted Mine and in Meiyerditch. It can deal damage within a 1x3 area, making it very useful when fighting bigger opponents. Players may store blood runes inside after the quest, activating it's special attack which will restore your lifepoints and deal strong damage at the cost of 50% of the special attack bar and 12 Blood runes.